Realm of Souls
by Fiorla
Summary: April is a normal fourteen year old, with a normal family, and a normal life. That is, until THEY came in and took everything away. Not only that, a strange truck with no driver has following her ever since she saw it in the junkyard. What's happining?
1. Running Angel

Realm of Souls

Chapter One: Running Angel

Summery: April is a normal fourteen year old, with a normal family, and a normal life. That is, until THEY came in and took everything away. Not only that, a strange car with no driver seems to be following her ever since she saw it in the junkyard. How much weirder could her life get?

Fiorla: All right, new story. Hopefully, this one will be more successful then the other one…Berry, what are you doing?

Berry: I'm eating. What does it look like? T.T

Fiorla: You're eating…what are you eating?

Berry: …I don't know. But it tastes really good, like chocolate! Wanna try it?

Fiorla: NO. That's not chocolate Berry, it's a piece of brown eggplant celery pie that has chocolate put in it.

Berry: …You serious?

Fiorla: With all my heart.

Berry: …O.O'………EWWWWWWWWW[drops it and runs away screaming like a mad girl.

Miku[who has been blankly watching in the back. Was that really eggplant celery pie with chocolate put in it?

Fiorla: Nope. I just made that up, it isn't real. [Thankfully… + 

Miku: Then why'd you do that?

Fiorla: Well, you know how much of a nightmare she is when she DOES eat a lot of chocolate, right?

Miku: Tell me about it. 

Fiorla: That, and for my sick amusement. She passed with a flying red siren. XD [I love how gullible she is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does, I only own April, the plot, and THEM. [I'll tell you the name later

---------------------------------------

'The sun is bright, the wind is quiet, and best of all, SILENCE.' April thought as she roamed through the streets of L.A. It was true, it was the perfect day to go out for a walk, or go shopping, or read a book on a bench in the park, or go scooter, bicycling, rollerblading, ect. Definitely better then staying inside watching junk on T.V, or playing video games, or drawing…scratch the drawing part… but as strange as it was, no one was on this particular road. All there was on the street was a blue semi with flames on the hood…'Oh god, not again!'

April quickly turned off into the park and ran down the path, not stopping until she was at the playground, where it was jammed with children and their parents playing scrambling all over the big toys.

"Oh, that's where they all went." April smiled to herself as she watched a father and a five- year-old slide and a down the slide with a grin plastered on both of their faces.

Shaking her head, April took a swing and sat down in it, thinking about the past few days as children ran around the swings giggling as they played a friendly game of tag with each other. That semi she had seen on the street…it was strange, but she sworn she had seen that thing in numerous places around the city, all of which were areas where she had been. It was almost like the thing was stalking her…and it's been doing that for the past week, it kinda creeped her out a bit. Ever since she saw it in the junkyard when THEY were chasing her, she had been seeing it all over the place! 'The Demon's possessed, man eating, women chasing trunk.' The rebellious mind thought with a small snicker. It did have flames on it after all.

Suddenly, the growling of her stomach alerted her out of her thoughts, and April placed a hand on her stomach, and soothed, "All right, mister 'I'm hungry, feed me now'. Hold on a second…"

She flipped her blue jay backpack over, opened the zipper, and rummaged her hand around searching for a certain sandwich she had saved. She named off the items she pulled out like a list, saying, "I-pod, check. Cell phone, check. Tissue, check. Light, check. Book Harry Potter, and the Deathly Hallows, double check. Cassette…cassette?"

April brought out the small black cassette that she didn't remember putting inside of her bag, and asked, "Now how'd you end up in my backpack, cassette?"

As all good little electronics did, this cassette didn't respond, so she looked around searching for a spot she could place it. She couldn't put it in the sand, it get dirty and probably wouldn't work. She couldn't see anywhere safe other then back in her knapsack. She glanced back at the still cassette, and muttered, "Looks like you'll have to stay in my backpack for now…"

So she zipped open the rear pocket where it was empty, and pointed out, "You be good down there, and don't break anything until we find out who you belong to."

Now that the cassette was out of the way, she continued to search through the backpack until she finally brought out a delicious tuna fish sandwich. Her favorite. She licked her lips, and began to eat with large bites, finishing it much too fast for her own good, but April didn't care. She hasn't been eating properly since she was forced to run away from home. Again, this was the fault of THEM, coming up and taking everything that belonged to her family and then coming after her, putting April on the run like this. It wasn't too good for her health ether, all this running and hiding was taking it's toll on her, and each day she grows more tired and lonely, but she refuses to give in and continues on her way. If only she could last just a little longer, perhaps she could find somewhere to settle and rest.

Like that'll ever happen.

She stood up from the swing, and started to walk towards the path, throwing away the plastic bag she had used for the sandwich. Glancing back at the playground while still walking, she noticed a small boy looking at her with big curious blue eyes. She stopped in her tracks and stared back, smiling. Eventually, the boy ran off to tell his mother about the strange girl he had just seen, so trying not to make a scene, she ran off out of eyesight, slowing to a jog as the streets of Los Angles came back into view. Why couldn't she just escape the city for once in her life, and live in the countryside like her grandparents used to?

Once checking the street, she jogged across the road, the backpack bumping against her spine with an occasional THUMP. This sound was rather southing to April for some unknown reason, and once she reached the opposite sidewalk, adjusted the strap so that it was tighter around her shoulder. When she felt satisfied with the feel of the pressure on her back, she started her way to the right but stopped dead in her tracks. The truck was there, in the parking lot of the horrid McDonalds. AGAIN.

Frustrated and scared, she decided she needed to solve this rather disturbing mystery of the "Stalking Flame Truck", then the driver might leave her alone. So, gathering up her courage, she walked stiffly to the parking lot and went inside of McDonalds, hoping to possibly spot the driver and have a nice long chat with him. And maybe give him one of her knuckle sandwiches of sense. But all there was for company inside the restaurant was a small family made up of two parents and two babies, a old man that was too old to drive a truck that big, and a Japanese woman eating a burger. Loads of other people were also in the restaurant, but none of them seemed like they could drive a truck. 'Okay then, time to wait.' She sat down on the table overlooking the parking lot and watched1 as the people slowly filed out and new ones coming in. Sure, some of them glanced at the truck, and bunch of girls seemed to be muttering something about it. But none of them went to the truck.

"What is up with this thing? It's like it doesn't have a driver!" She would've continued, but a vibrating in her backpack made her jump out of her seat, startling other people as well. She apologized to them, saying she had a squirrel in her backpack, before rushing outside and near the trees. The vibrating continued to shake against her back, and once she opened it, found that nothing in there was the cause. Her eyes wondered to the smallest pocket in the back, watching as the cloth shook as something beneath it bumped against the rim.

'But the cassette was in that pocket!' she quickly zipped open the pocket, and stared, with her jaw wide open. The cassette was there…but it wasn't moving. It sat in the place she had left it, almost like a well-trained dog. A black well-trained dog, that was mocking her. Feeling like she was being haunted, April grabbed the cassette and looked at the black gleam nice and long, studying the strange markings it had all over the cassette. It was patterned in such a way that it reminded her of a jig saw puzzle, so turning it around in her hands, she carefully picked at the small cracks in the cassette, hoping they would flip out or something related to that. This goal came to a dead end when a _pisss_ came from her right. It sounded just like a truck.

Slowly, April's eyes were drawn from the black gleam of the cassette to a very familiar flamed blue, and she yelped in surprise when she found the truck right next to her! She didn't notice the cassette once again begin to vibrate; she was so focused on the fact that truck just came over ON IT'S OWN. No driver was positioned in the driver's seat, and there was no way a truck could've just rolled over, that was impossible. It was facing the building first time she saw it, now it was facing the trees. Very disturbing in deed.

April had enough of this, ever since THEY came; her life has been falling apart, disappearing before her very eyes! First, THEY come and take everything she owned and loved, then they start chasing her into the city, rendering her homeless and unprotected, then this TRUCK comes up and she starts seeing it everywhere, and she knows that she's not going crazy, and then the mysterious cassette appears in her backpack out of nowhere!!! This has put her to the limits, and now she was about to blow.

Puffing out her chest, with brown eyes practically on fire she cries, "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU?! Following me around like that, do you have any idea how absolutely CREEPY that is?! So this is the first and hopefully the last time I'll have to say this, STOP FOLLOWING ME!!!"

With that being said, she stomps off and when reaching a janitor of McDonalds who just happens to be sweeping the outside patio shoves the cassette into his chest. "There you go, happy birthday, you've just gotten a present! Keep it!"

And she left, running off with a very confused janitor staring off at the corner she had turned around and disappeared in. She didn't care if the truck was going to start following her again, she would get as far away from south L.A. as quickly as possible, and move through west L.A. to get there. Even though that section is rumored to be swarming with deadly gun gangs, at this point in time, she didn't really care. April just wanted to leave.

---------------------------------------

"Have you found her yet?"

A tall, broad man leaning against a wall in the corner of a dark room with long black hair covering the right side of his face, black suit and black pants glanced at the single light in the room, where another man with his face covered by a dark hood sat, waiting for an answer.

"No, but we do have a vague idea as to where she is possibly hiding, somewhere in south L.A. But other then that, we don't have the slightest idea." His deep voice rumbled, red eyes narrowing as a fist slammed down on the already broken desk, cracking the metal surface.

"We don't have time to play hide and seek with this girl, Nemesis. She has something we want, that is the whole reason we exterminated her family, so that maybe we'd have a better chance retrieving her." A clawed black hand pointed at the man known as Nemesis. "And because of your insolence, we lost her when you were simply "looking away" and she ran with everything she needed in that sack of hers, including the object we were searching for!"

Nemesis stood up straight, eyes dangerously narrowed and glaring back at his 'master'. "If you're so angered by my error, then let me search for the girl. Those gigantic metal heads haven't found high nor hair of this girl's whereabouts. I've had enough waiting!"

"Those 'metal heads' have given you protection against the public, and have spies everywhere searching for her. And unlike us, they can take on forms that perfectly blend in with the humans."

"But we can too! We don't need their help, why don't you realize that?" Nemesis snarled, his deadly fangs showing through.

"Ease yourself, Nemesis, you'll lose your human form if you keep this up." The hooded figure stood from his seat and began to proceed from the dark room. "Now then, if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to…" Yellow eyes with black slits slowly turned to gaze at the fuming Nemesis. "And if you find the girl…" A toothy grin came over the man's lips. "You know what to do."

A door creaked ajar for him without a handle to open with, and he walked out of the inky blackness, leaving Nemesis glaring after him.

"We don't need the help of the Decepticons, Sin." Nemesis spat out the last word, the name of his master. He turned back to the tape recorder that sat idly in the corner, listening to the whole conversation. "Sooner then you know, they'll take advantage of you, and then they kill their prey."

Before the tape recorder could make any move though, Nemesis grabbed the blue frame, and with needle sharp claws, dug through the metal, piercing its memory chip and swiping out their conversation.

"Soundwave, you really think you can just come in here and eavesdrop on us? That's not very nice." He whispered to the broken machine before throwing it out of the room and slamming the door closed. After that was done, he stood in the room, enjoying the deathly silence the darkness gave off, before turning off the light.

+End of Chapter One+


	2. Fleeting Shadow

Realm of Souls

Chapter Two: Fleeting Shadow

Fiorla: Hello peeps, I'm just going to start with the story because I can't think of anything to say. But before I do, no the cassette wasn't Soundwave; it was Ravage, Soundwaves pet. The blue tape recorder however was Soundwave. And don't worry he's still alive.

Berry: Fiorla doesn't like to kill off her characters; they only disappear for short periods.

Fiorla: We've already wasted enough time lets get started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, Hasbro does, I only own April, the plot, and THEM.

---------------------------------------

The moonlight filtered down from the heavens above, lighting everything on the dirty streets of Western L.A. But no matter how much of the silver glow came down from the sky, there was always something about nighttime that got on Aprils nerves. 'Maybe it's because of the chills that always go down my spine?' April shivered in the cold as she wrapped her jacket closer around her shoulders. It was FREEZING tonight, no doubt about it. The chance of running into any gun gangs was very low because not even a thug was crazy enough to travel in this cold. That's why she thought it was the prime time to go through it. Many people would've said the east side would be a better choice, but it was much farther away. Besides, how'd want a harmless fourteen year old?

"Hey thare, baby…"

UH OH.

April didn't even look behind to see who had possibly spoken to her. It sounded drunk and she did not wannna see him. 'Oh please be talking to someone else, PLEASE!!!' she pleaded with her thoughts. The chills went down her spine, freezing her in place as the man's footsteps approached at a slow, awkward pace. Her mind and body froze in fear, summing up what this man might possibly do to her. 'Considering how drunk he sounds, he's probably about ready to…man, I don't even want to THINK about it. But this isn't helping, come on April, MOVE!!!' After what sounded like a lot of stumbling, a hand appeared over her shoulder and was about to clasp on when she finally found her voice, turned around and screamed in his face. She closed her eyes while doing this, however, and as soon as she was done, scampered down the sidewalk as quickly as possible. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my STINKING god, that was SOOOO SCARY!!!'

"Ya tink you can run away? I don' tink so!" the man's voice sounded far away by now as April kept on sprinting, trying to find anywhere, anywhere at all that could hide her from this man!

"My parents always told me to scream if something like this happened, but does it help? NOOOooo, I have to run!" April mutters angrily to herself as the man's hasty footsteps fade farther into the distance as she began to gain some ground. And even when she was sure he had given up on the chase, she continued to run; panting and wheezing by the time she finally stopped at a bus stop.

It seemed like the clouds were building up, meaning a possible sprinkle was coming, which meant now she couldn't travel through West L.A in one night as she had planned. Though a light sprinkle seemed harmless to most people, in April's current condition, the rain and chill at the same time could easily give her a cold, flu, or fever. She had to find shelter. 'But where am I going to find that?' She peered around the edges of the bus stops tiny seating area, searching for anything that could serve as a temporary house for her. But the results proved to be quite drastic, for if there was one, it had ether bullet holes or graffiti on it, and there was no way she would be sleeping in a place like that. She thought she saw a dull brown spot on one of the walls… April's eyes widened as she realized what it was, and slowly pulled her head back, face pale and feeling sick. 'Oh, it was such a bad idea to come here…but it would be even worse if that truck showed up.'

It was quite strange, but she hasn't seen the flamed truck throughout her whole night trek. Although she did see a hospital with a green hummer that looked like an ambulance in the parking lot, and a few other cars as well. But no truck, and that was fine with her!

"If I see it one more time, I swear, I'm gonna start calling it a ghost truck." She whispered, slightly amused as to why she was making such a big deal about a truck that wasn't even there, when she should be focusing on a place for cover!

The alleyways were out of the question, who knows what's in those dark, scary lanes! She defiantly didn't want to meet another drunk man, once was enough for her. Then where could she go? She placed her head down on her legs, clutching the tiny key that was around her neck. Her father had given her that key, saying it used to be her grandmothers when she was my age. So, saying it was time for him to pass it on, he handed it to me, and said, "Always keep that necklace around you, and you'll be protected from those who wish to harm you."

'Well some help it's been.' She thought, her short dirty blond hair shivering now because of her trembling. It was becoming colder by the minute she had to find heat! She frowned, wondering how the temperature just dropped, one minute her skin was getting goose bumps, now her lips felt like they were turning blue! A crack to her left made her head swerve to the window, and a gasp that almost made her lungs bruise signaled her sudden fear. The windows had ice on them, which was slowly crawling upward like a white tidal wave that devoured anything in its path.

"But that only happens in Harry Potter, why is it happening now?" April backed away from the windows, and carefully looked back to the sidewalk, her fear boiling over, making her eyes widen and her senses work overtime to find the source of the sudden chill. But the only thing on the sidewalk was a tall man cloaked in a black suit and had midnight hair that covered whatever expression he had. His skin also had a tint of black in them, but April was too focused on the eyes.

Blood red eyes stared back at her cedar brown ones, both standing deathly still. A grin that could send a demon screaming down the street like a little girl slowly came over his face, revealing fangs that were much too big for a normal human. April's breathing became short as her heart began to beat faster and faster, she knew that smirk anywhere. Just the thought of what he almost did to her that last time they met sent a chill through her whole body, and now…they found her…

"Hello, April."

The voice hissed like a snake, but was deep at the same time, and was slathered with evil written in red letters all over it. April didn't reply, but she stepped back, clutching her father's key when sharp claw like hands came out from hiding behind the man's back, their inky black glinting in the moonlight like a rifle ready to fire.

"We've been looking for you, and you take quite a long time to find…" The smile grew as April's fingers began to tremble, still clutching the golden key. 'We?' April's eyes were drawn to the enormous figure that had begun to appear from behind the alleyway, it's navy blue paint blending in with the darkness around the colossal robot. The glass case that seemed to make up his chest had a large puncture on the side, showing inky blackness inside of the container.

It's golden visors glowed in the darkness, revealing no emotion whatsoever in that mask of the robot's face. After it was in plain sight, it stood where it was, and said in a monotone accent, "Target: Located. Operation: Retrieve."

The man's smile morphed into an annoyed frown, and his eyes became half open. He replied in a 'matter of fact' tone, "Yes, I know that, Soundwave. Why do you think we'd be here for any other purpose then that? Or did you not consider it, you tin headed trash can?"

"Insult: Ignored."

A growl emitted from the man's throat, obviously irritated with his impassive comrade, his fangs once again showing and eyes closed in an attempt to calm himself. April slowly tried slip behind the bus's waiting shelter, but just when she began to inch her way behind it, his eyes snapped open, freezing her on the spot.

"You won't be going anywhere, little girl." That smile returned, sending another wave of chills down her spine. "Until you give us that key around your neck."

Her gasp was heard as a small intake of breath, and she gripped her necklace tighter, fearing for the worst. Why did they want such a small item anyway? It wasn't like it was important…that is, unless it was to them. Finding the courage to speak up, she asked, "Why?"

His smile broadened, and his eyes flickered with what she could've sworn to be fire. "Do you really think I'd waste such important information with you, little puppet?"

"P-puppet?" April seemed unnerved by the way he called her a 'puppet'.

"That's what you humans are to us Shadows…simply puppets. You don't know how easily your souls can be turned to the darker side of life, becoming the harmless shadow where no light exists." His hand slowly came up, the palm facing the sky and fingers slightly curled. "Now then, the key if you may. Give it to us."

April's hand tightened their grip, the sudden urge to protect the object came forth and almost engulfed her body, if it hadn't been for her struggling to be sane mind. Her mouth opened to shout something that might offend this strange man, and then she quickly closed it, not wanting to make the situation worse. But she refused to hand over her grandmother's key.

The man's slits thinned as April stood where she was, still shivering, but making no move to give him what he desired. A deathly silence came over the city, not even the wind from the storm disturbed the stillness. It was as if the city was waiting, watching, and listening for what happened next. The man's claws curled in on themselves, and a purple orb with black energy crackling around like lightning appeared in his palm.

"GIVE IT."

April shook her head, her legs tensing for the moment she knew she had to run. She wouldn't give her grandmother's key. If he wanted it that badly, that only spelled disaster for what he might to do it! "No!"

The snarl came forth, and his eyes seemed to glow in the dark as the purple orb continues to pulse, almost as if it were alive. "So be it. I'll take that key from your cold, dead hand once I'm through with you." He hissed.

With that, he lifted his hand, his palm facing April, and with a swift heave, sent the ball flying towards her. April screamed, as the orb was about to hit her straight in the chest, but ducked out of the way and ran down the sidewalk, side's heaving and heart pounding faster, urging her legs to move faster. When another orb shot by her head, missing by mere inches, April ran across the street and into the parking lot of a hotel, hoping that perhaps someone might be able to help. But when she flung open the doors, Only her shriek of pure horror echoed through the room as black figures began to rise from the floors, their still bodies and yellow eyes staring right at her. She raced back outside, her eyes closed, commanding herself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. But when the footsteps of a man approaching reached her ears, she stopped in her tracks and opened her eyes, and yelped in surprise and shock.

The black man…no, a creature with jagged spikes coming from the back of it's head, with animal like legs, long thin feet, a demon tail and huge bat wings coming from either side of it's back made it's way towards her with Soundwave close behind. April froze; completely terrified out of her wits, as that malice-like grin the man had been doing just a few seconds ago appeared on the creatures lips. It's fangs dramatically large, larger then when it looked like a human, the claws were much bigger and far more intimidating…and the eyes…those blood red eyes…they glowed as the being sensed her fear, absolutely loving the feeling.

"Oh, so sorry. But I'm afraid your train has come to a DEAD END, if you know what I mean…" It's chuckle echoed through the parking lot as it savored this moment, its tail twitching at the thought of a fresh soul to dine upon. Any moment now, his lust for a new life force would be quenched, and he could be at ease for the next month.

The blast of a truck horn was not what the creature was expecting at that moment.

As quickly as it had started, the creature stopped his cackle and glanced at the vehicle that dared to ruin his happy time. However, just as realization dawned on what was about to happen, a semi truck front rammed into the black creature, sending it shooting off into a nearby building, splitting the area it had been thrust into. Soundwave was about to release whatever was inside the glass casing, but before he could even touch the "open" button, the truck's side slammed into the giant's legs, making him crash to the ground with a BOOM.

The black figures behind April quickly disappeared when their master was distracted, and became nothing but smoke that faded into nothing. April fell backward, relief flooding her thoughts as her attacker was "tossed away", and she was finally able to relax as the breath she had been holding left her lungs. The sound of wheels rolling nearby caught her attention, and her eyes lazily opened to see a flame pattern on a blue semi truck…

"YOU!" April's body became fully alert, the memory of the stalking truck returning to her still shocked brain.

The truck did nothing, but a door came open by itself, and twitched a little to the interior, beckoning her inside the truck. April just sat there, leaning on her arms, wondering why on earth the door was acting like a dog's tail. A soft growl from the broken wall was enough for her to think 'OKAY time to go!' and she scrambled into the cab and stumbled around the red leather seats, trying to get in a comfortable position. Just as she got settled in and sat tensed up in the passenger seat, a seat belt rolled out of nowhere, startling April who almost jumped out of her skin, driving ITSELF out of the parking lot, and speeding down the road, away from the incident.

April still sat tensed up as the truck continued to speed down the road, took a sharp left, and watched as the buildings began to decrease in size and numbers. 'It's taking me out of L.A!' April didn't say anything but shivered, still freezing cold from the chill that had been leaking from the creature. She brought her hands up to her arms, and began to rub furiously, her skin trembling in shock and fear. It seemed as though the truck noticed her discomfort, and a warm blast of heat that was aimed at April suddenly came to life, and was loosening the strap so that it wasn't digging into her skin as much. The warmth made April stop, rewind, and try to remember the last time she had been warm. It seemed like a long time, and a long sleeved shirt hadn't been much help the past week. Drowsiness began to shut down her systems as the warmth continued to ease her into a trance.

But she had to say something, just before she could rest. "….From now on, your name has been changed from "the ghost truck" to "the hero truck"…"

And just when her eyes began to close, she could've sworn the engine began to emit a hum that sounded strangely like someone was laughing at her. But she gave it no thought as April fell into a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------

Nemesis groaned as his mind slowly came to, and brought his hand over his head, rubbing it with his palm to ease the throbbing headache that came from no where. Surveying his surroundings, he found himself in a pile of concrete rubble that must've fallen on top of him when he crashed into the wall…he'd have a heck of a bruise when he returned back to head quarters. He cursed, snarling, "Stinking truck…I'll rip it to shreds the next time I see it…"

Rubbing his midnight black fur clean of the stone, he didn't even check for any scratches as he made his way slowly towards the rising shadow of Megatron's pet, Soundwave. He stood up straight, waiting for Soundwave to rise to his full height, and when he did, hissed, "You let the girl get away! I was so close to retrieving the key from her, and not only that, having a fine meal on her soul, why didn't you stop that truck!"

Soundwave replied bluntly, "Tried, and failed. The semi truck was an enemy."

Nemesis growled, and shouted back, "Well, so much for that! Now both of our leaders will be displeased with us, no thanks to you! And you call yourself a warrior; I think the title "Disrespectable, unworthy, unintelligent CHIKEN" would suit you better, you piece of scrap!"

"Insult: Ignored."

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT!!!!" Nemesis roared, fur rising, and his tail twitching in such a way it could've acted as a whip to anyone nearby. He urged himself to calm down, and flew into the air, hovering for moment before continuing, "Now, if you don't mind, I'LL return to base. I don't know about you, maybe you're too scared that your master will hurt you? Oh dearie, I'm sorwe, did Megspoo give you a boo-boo?"

Soundwave stood completely still, but his tone sounded a bit lower when he said, "Offense: Taken"

"Good, let's see what sense it'll knock into that dense head of yours." Was all Nemesis replied with, before turning away from the blue robot, and flying off towards South L.A, where his master waited for his report. 'He's not going to be happy…'

Then again, the results of Sin's anger was always interesting to Nemesis, the second in command of THE SHADOWS…

End of Chapter Two+


	3. Weeping Heart

Realm of Souls

Chapter Three: Weeping Heart

Firola: I'm so glad people are enjoying this story; I'm enjoying it too. It's so mysterious with the strange events taking place…

Berry: And now we know what the name of that group of people is, The Shadows!

Miku: I don't think those were humans Berry; they were more like demons to me!

Fiorla: WRONG!! They are not demons Miku they are Shadows. You know, like the ones you get behind you when the suns just right? They're those except with a darker, more blood thirsty form.

Zoris: You mean soul thirsty.

Fiorla: Yes. Hey, as interesting as this conversation is, let's start the chapter; I really want to read to find out what happens next!

Berry: But you wrote it, why read it?

Fiorla: Many reasons Berry, but no time to talk, on with the story!

---------------------------------------

Voices was the first sound that April heard as she slowly came to, but they were muffled and quiet, her ears could barley pick out their vibrations. But it was enough to wake April from her sleep. Focusing on the voices, she opened her eyes and watched as the world around her became less blurry. When she did this however, the voices stopped, leaving silence inside of the cab.

April yawned; feeling very refreshed from the long needed sleep, and sat up, surveying the interior of the truck. 'The Hero Truck.' She reminded herself with a grin. She was still on the red leather seats, with the heat turned on low, and somehow, someone had turned the radio on. It was currently playing some very relaxing, soothing music, as if beckoning her back to sleep. April looked at the radio for a time, wondering how it turned on in the first place, before glancing outside the window.

The area the Hero Truck had taken her to was actually quite beautiful, with wavering grass and green trees, and the cloudless blue-sky overhead. When she peeked over the hood, she saw that this was actually a hang over that looked out across a city…was that Los Angels? It didn't look like it the buildings were too small. 'Then…where am I?' She thought with dread clipping her throat.

Thinking that she might recognize the area if she stepped outside, she opened the door and climbed down towards the grass, something she hadn't seen in a very long time. In fact, the only things she had seen since her parents died, was alleyways, buildings, and other man made objects. The only time she had ever been able to see trees and grass was at the park. But she didn't spend much time in that place. Feeling like a five year old again, she rushed towards the nearest tree and started to climb, using each available branch to her advantage. When she finally got a comfortable seat among the canopy, she leaned against the trunk of the tree and watched the city below with great interest, trying to recognize anything that was familiar to Los Angles. She didn't notice the other cars that were approaching until the rumble of many engines from below almost made her fall from the tree.

Catching herself before she could tumble onto the ground below, she glanced downwards towards where the sound had come from, and when she didn't see anything, glimpsed the four approaching vehicles. One was a small yellow car with two black racing strips on its hood, which came to a stop next to the Hero Truck. Then a black truck with an extremely large backside and the bold red letters GMC on the front parked behind both the much smaller yellow car and the larger Hero Truck. After those two came, and the one that surprised her the most, was the police mustang, whose engine bellowed over all the other of it's brethren, and drove over to the shade of the tree she was in, not even noticing the wide eyed girl in the tree above. There was one last vehicle though, and…today surprises never ceased to amaze her. The green emergency hummer she had seen in the parking lot last night came up beside the yellow car.

'Like I should be amazed, weird things seemed to be attracted to me now days. First I'm being hunted by creepy shadow-like monsters who want my old grandmother's key, then the truck comes up and rescues me from a horrible fate, which a normal truck would never do, and now a hummer has supposedly gotten a mind of it's own and decided it wanted to come to the party. Yeah. Just try to scare me now god, pile it on me!' she thought bitterly, her frown deepening when she spotted two people, more like teenagers, open the doors of the yellow car and walk to the truck's front. Then they start to talk to it! 'Oh, this has just gotten interesting! A bunch of crazy teenagers talking to a truck like it's alive! Priceless!'

"So, what's with the sudden call, Optimus? Did another Autobot crash land nearby?" The boy with darkish brown hair asked. 'Optimus? Who the heck is Optimus? Does he believe in optimism, or what?' April mused to herself.

What happened next really did knock April off the branch.

At first it looked like the little car, the black GMC, the green hummer, and the police mustang were just shaking, but after a one second, their frame broke apart, they fell in on themselves, they were literally falling to pieces! Only, instead of collapsing to the ground like any parts would've, these loose parts rearranged themselves, shifted, and April watched in stunned silence as the four cars STOOD UP to a size that easily towered over her little secret hiding spot in the tree. Though she was still in the awkward position of hanging on for dear life on a branch, she glanced at the teenagers, expecting them to be screaming and running around the place calling for 911. She almost lost her grip when they completely ignored them, though they shot a few nervous glances back at the demon police car that was standing just a few feet away from the terrified April. Just being near the thing sent jitters up her spine, but she didn't utter a single sound in fear of being found out.

"What's wrong Optimus? Transform already!" the used-to-be green hummer paced over to the Hero Truck, standing not too far away from the flame design. It growled in an annoyed tone, "Don't tell me you got something stuck in your underside again!"

"No, Ratchet. I'm perfectly capable of transforming if I wish." A deep voice rumbled, surprising April even more, her legs scrambling to touch anything that would give her some ground.

"Then why aren't you doing so?" The hummer asked again.

"I think my guest is too shocked as she is." April knew immediately that the truck was the source of the voice, and was now trying to drag herself back onto the branch, and getting prepared to climb deeper into the canopy. But was unsuccessful.

"Guest?" This time, a younger, more cheerful voice responded to the truck. April guessed it was that yellow and black robot, since that one was the smallest of the bunch.

"Yes, she's just climbed up that tree that Barricade is standing by." April froze. 'DANG IT! Why did it tell them where I was?!"

She was still dangling from the branch, and was embarrassed enough when she felt multiple eyes staring right at her. This made her face blush very badly, as if she had sunburn there, and gave up on kicking her legs randomly around the place, knowing it wasn't doing her any good. April didn't even have to guess that the police car demon was looking at her in distaste, she could feel her back singe under its glare. Tossing her head to the side, and glaring right back, she almost cowered when she saw those red eyes, and quickly peeked at the others. Good thing too, the rest of them had blue eyes. Releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding, the memory of that creature faded away. She hadn't been too fond of being reminded of that guy, he nearly killed her last night.

Looking at the yellow robot, she whispered, "Hey…could you…. you know, get me out of this tree? I'm about to fall…" She still wasn't too sure about these things, and whether she could trust them or not.

The robot blinked, or did what looked like a blink, and quickly moved over to April to assist her. It brought its hand under her feet, allowing her to slowly let go of the branch she was clinging to. As soon as her hands were free, she fell into a heap in the robots hand, and blew on her raw arms to cool down the stinging feeling. But once she brought her eyes up and looked into the robot's hazel optics, she couldn't help but notice how most of the robots were staring at her.

Nervously, she brought a hand up, and waved. "Um…hey. Nice to see you too…" she almost shivered under the pressure she received from the robot's surrounding her.

"Optimus, who is she?" the robot holding her asked. April could almost see the curiosity in those blue optics of its face. Frowning when she realized it had asked someone other then her; she crossed her arms and pouted.

"My name is April, I'm fourteen years old, and that truck over there saved my life, thank you so much for asking me!" She almost glared at the young robot, but kept if soft enough so that the thing wouldn't start crying all over her…if it could cry that is. It's glow dimmed like a wilting flower, and a whistle came from its throat.

"April? That's your name?" the green hummer stared at her as if she had grown another limb.

"Yeah, that's what I said, right? What's the big deal?" April glanced over at the robot, inquisitive as to why the robot was acting this way. 'Maybe his bolt is loose or something…'

"Would your last name happen to be Hevana?"

April's brow furrowed and her pupils became small in surprise. "How do you know my last name?"

"There are missing posters all over the city, asking for your return. They also explained what happened on the news." This time, the black robot replied. April watched in fascination as two ridiculously huge cannons came from its arms, and the robot started to tinker around with them.

"Wait, what? She's missing? You mean that as in run away?" the boy's voice could barley be heard, but April was able to understand what he was asking. Knowing now that he probably wouldn't stop asking that question until he got answers, as all boys did, she leaned over one of the fingers, and glared down at the teenager's far below.

"A few days ago, my parents were killed by men in black suits with poisonous bullets. They also took almost everything in my house and hauled it away, except for me. For some reason, they left me alive. I don't know why, but as soon as I got the chance, I ran from my house with a sack I had hidden from the black men. Ever since then, I've been hiding from them and traveling all over L.A in hopes of losing them. Turns out they did find me, but that's where your friend over there…" She pointed towards the truck, "comes in. Right when they were about to murder me, that truck rammed into the creature, knocked down this huge machine that looks a lot like you guys, and allowed me to hitch hike inside the cab. That's all I remember before I fell asleep."

An eerie silence took over the group, as they took in all this information. When April was just about to conclude that they were all taking a nap, the girl that stood beside the dark haired boy stepped up, and asked, "Were they looking for something?"

This made April think for a moment, lowering her eyes to focus on the yellow armor on the robot's fingers. "Honestly? I don't really know. They were tearing around the house, tossing everything out of their way, but they also looked like they were…sniffing."

"Sniffing? Like dogs?" The boy asked.

"Look, I don't know your names, I don't know who you are, and you're complete strangers to me. Why am I even talking to you?" April crossed her arms again, turning away from the two teenagers on the ground.

"We're…hey, Bumblebee, you can set her down now, it would be easier to get acquainted to someone who's in front of you." The girl said, setting her eyes on the optics of the yellow robot.

"Bumblebee?" April repeated, her eyes opened and a grin spreading across her face. She looked as if she could burst out laughing any minute. 'Bumblebee? That's got to be the silliest name I've ever heard!'

Bumblebee set her on the ground, but instead of sliding her off, made her jump unexpectedly, and landing on her rear. Rubbing her sore bottom, she glared back up at the yellow robot, who was whistling an 'I didn't do anything' tune and looking around the sight, almost like a kid who had been caught in the act of feeding the dog his dinner. She shook her head, muttering to herself how weird her life was getting. When the teens helped her back on her feet, she shook their hands in greeting.

"My name is Mikaela Banes." The girl with long dark brown hair and a perfectly shaped body greeted.

"And mines Sam. Sam Whitwicky, to be exact." The boy took on the proud male pose of standing tall, and puffing out his chest at his name.

"Sam Wittlewicky?" April burst out laughing at the sudden fade of confidence in Sam's face as she purposely said his last name wrong.

"Whitwicky! Why does everyone get my last name wrong?"

"Cause they love to torture you?" After receiving the glare from both the camaro and Sam, she decided to back off and started to whistle a random tune.

A bump from behind almost sent her sprawling on the ground and cowering behind the camaro's leg, when she realized it was just the truck trying to get her attention. Lifting her head and standing on her toes, trying to glance over the towering front of the truck, which of coarse didn't work, so she settled back down her feet and waited.

"I'm very pleased to meet you, April. My name is Optimus Prime, I'm the leader of this group, which is named the Autobots." The voice rumbled through the trucks engine, demanding the total attention of everyone on the over hangs.

"My weapons expert is named Ironhide." The black robot approached, twirling his huge guns like those geeky old cowboy shows did in the fifty's, and pointed one at her.

She froze in spot at this, staring at the gun that seemed to be charging up, before pointing at the gun with a single finger, and whispering, "Big gun."

The black robot chuckled, and drew back his arm, saying, "Glad you think so."

"Ironhide…" the truck growled in an annoyed tone, as if it was scolding a five year old, before continuing. "My medical assistant's named Ratchet."

The hospital hummer kneeled in front of her, eyeing her with a skeptical optic before noting, "Her core temperature is much better then it was last night, and her body is well rested. But she is still in need of food, water, and many other natural needs for an organic."

As if on queue, her stomach began to growl in agreement, and she clutched her protesting stomach, smiling. "I haven't had much to eat except for a tuna sandwich, is there possibly something I can devour now? Oh, and a pop would be just great!"

Ratchet shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Humans, they don't even now how to eat properly."

"You've already met our spy, Bumblebee." The yellow camaro crossed his hands, and turned away from April, obviously grumpy from her previous insult about his name.

"You're a spy? Wow, that's great! I always wanted to be a spy!" April grinned as Bumblebee glanced back down at her, his optics glowing brighter in interest. "I completely idolize spies, they're so cool."

Bumblebee's radio cracked on, a deep male voice saying, "So she tells us.""And our seeker, Barricade." The black and white demon glared down at April, who returned a relaxed and bored emotion.

"I can see you're quite the angel, I can sense so many good wills you have done from the past shaping your destiny." Her voice turned to stone. "If you keep glaring at me like that, your future will be very grim. Trust me."

"Not like you can do anything, squishy." His voice hissed as his red ember optics narrowed in annoyance. 'Oh yes, he's quite the angel.'

"Why do I get the feeling he's new?" April could see by the faces on the teenager's that this robot shouldn't be here. They were terrified of him for whatever reason, and Bumblebee growled when the two robots met in eye contact. Like bitter enemies.

"Barricade used to be a Decepticon, the Autobot's sworn enemy, but since he is the last one that's functioning, he joined the Autobots." Ironhide flexed his fingers as he said this, as if talking about this Decepticon disturbed him.

"For survival." Bumblebee finished.

Barricade turned from the group, giving the cold shoulder to anyone who dared to look at him. 'Like a turtle curling up in his shell, who doesn't want to face the horrible truth. He probably doesn't want to be here either.' April turned away from the former Decepticon, and turned to the truck that stood in front of her.

"Well? What do you look like in robot mode?" She questioned. She was quite curious as to how big he really was, considering he was a huge truck and all.

"Would you like to see?"

"Yep. I've already seen weird things, how much scarier could this be? Shouldn't I meet my Hero Truck?" Snickers could be heard from both Ironhide and Ratchet, but April ignored them, completely serious about her question, odd title or not.

Optimus stayed quiet for a few seconds, before his powerful engine roared to life, almost blowing April backwards from the heat wave it sent. Slowly, being careful of the giants around him, they all backed away from the truck when it too began to shiver, almost as if a chill had by passed its frame. Then, just like the others did, the flame paint job and the shape of the truck simply collapsed into different shapes and styles that resembled human parts. But Optimus's way of transforming was much more complex, twisting this way and that to retain a proper shape, and the squeal of locking tires also came from behind his bulk, and before April knew it, towering over everything and everyone in his presence, stood a thirty foot tall robot, with red and blue paint covering his skin. Way up where his head was, a helmed blue face mask that was drawn over where his mouth was supposed to be, slid away to reveal blue eyes and a grinning smile. April gawked at this new, and much larger robot, the one who saved her from a horrible death, and probably saved millions of lives before she came along. This was how she imagined a true leader would feel like, and she was honored to be in his presence.

"Surprised?" Was all he asked as the tiny fourteen-year-old girl came to his attention. His tone suggested he wouldn't be shocked if she was.

"Um…who wouldn't be?"

Ironhide chuckled at the young humans spirit. "We get a lot of that kind of behavior, especially when Optimus introduces himself."

"No kid, Sherlock. I completely agree with you." April shook her head to get rid of the need to just stand and absorb Optimus's every detail, and instead looked up into his magnificent blue optics. "So now that we've introduced each other, I have to ask…what are you going to do with me?"

"Isn't it obvious human?" Barricade surprised all of them when his snake like voice addressed April, who turned to stare at the demon police car. "We're going to take you to the nearest town and drop you off there, surely you can fend for yourself?"

"Barricade-" Before the angry Optimus could continue, April interrupted him.

"NO!! Don't, if you do that, they'll find me again! And this time, they might bring more of those Shadow things, or worse, those mean robots!" Just thinking about meeting those monsters again sent a pain down her spine; she SO did not want to meet them again.

"Mean robots?" Bumblebee leaned closer to April, along with Sam and Michaela coming closer to the shivering girl, all optics and eyes clouded with confusion.

"When I found April being attacked by those black creatures, I also saw someone…who isn't even alive." Optimus's shoulders came higher, and his eyes darkened as he muttered. "Soundwave is back."

"WHAT?!" All the Autobots shouted at the same time, including Barricade though he just muttered the word, his optics wide with curiosity.

"I thought we KILLED him, last time I saw him, he was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, never to return!" Ironhide's guns suddenly popped out without warning, and they started to glow dangerously.

"We did, along with the other Decepticons. It was impossible for them to be alive, I made sure of that!" Ratchet seemed bewildered, taking a step back from his original position.

"If Soundwave's back…" Barricade muttered, shaken at this new discovery.

"Wait, that blue robot, the one with the hole in his chest? He's supposed to be DEAD?" April's jaw dropped, the thought of zombie robots worming around for her not sounding pleasant at all.

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the teenagers all glanced at each other, their bodies stiffening at the memory of the Decepticons. If they were after this girl, she was in more danger then they originally thought…

---------------------------------------

Nemesis leaned against the wall closest to the exit, his blood red eyes focused on the robed black man, who was in front of a large black hole, with purple outlining that often spun around like an untamed tiger that was attacking it's foe with ever graceful movements. Sin just stood there, staring into the inky darkness, his pupils narrowing in thought as Nemesis continued to stare at his master, waiting for him to say something. Soundwave still stood next to Nemesis, though he seriously wanted to crush the annoying little demon beneath his boot. Nemesis ignored his rival and comrade though, all senses focused on ether his master, or the occasional entrance of a minion shadow creature giving a report.

"Nemesis…" Sin's face turned towards the black man behind him, glowing in an unearthly like way. "I am not pleased with your actions. You've attracted the attention of a formidable enemy, therefore it will be more difficult to track the girl and take what is ours. My slave is also very displeased, and refused my commands to find the girl."

Nemesis snorted in disgust. "Do you think I care what that oaf of a dictator thinks of what I did? Like I said, it wasn't my fault, the girl just happens to have a guardian hidden somewhere. It just caught me off guard. But the next time I find it…" His clawed hands clenched, a dark flame encircling his right arm. "That truck won't live to see another full moon."

"Soundwave, leave us. I must speak to Nemesis alone." Sin's eyes continued to narrow when Soundwave didn't comply. "Soundwave, leave, NOW."

"I only answer to Megatron."

"How would you like to spend the rest of your live back in that dark, cold, freezing water, not able to move or do anything to relive yourself?" Sin's voice lowered to a growl, meaning every word that left his lips as a threat.

Soundwave stood still, but soon left the room, standing outside the door intent on listening to their conversation for anything interesting.

Inside the room, Sin brought up a single claw, and motioned Nemesis to approach. Nemesis did so, and stood just behind his master, at a comfortable distance so as to not displease him. Sin's mouth morphed into malice like grin, and faced the portal once again. "Have you ever tried to bring one back from the dead?"

Nemesis perked at this question. "No. You know very well that I do not have full authority to do so, Sin."

"Indeed you don't." Sin looked back at the confused Nemesis, and smirked. "I have entered Megatron's spark, I revived him and his soldiers back from the depths of the ocean, but yet I forgot one thing."

The robed man looked back at the portal, this time not turning away from it's hypnotic glow. "Deep in Megatron's spark, I found some…other life form. One much more dangerous then Megatron, and far more powerful."

"Will you be able to awaken this life form?"

"Not yet. I'm still weakened from bringing back Megatron and his minions, we have to wait and be patient if we want to gain the upper side of this war. For once we find the key…" Sin's cackle echoed through the room, evil shifting and churning around his robes. "NO ONE CAN STOP US FROM CONTROLLING THE REALM!!!!"

As his master continued his mad cackle, Nemesis's frown deepened in suspicion. If this so called life form was brought from Megatron's spark, Sin would probably use this thing to replace him in finding the girl, making his mission all the more important. He had to find the girl, and the key before Sin brought this being, if he wanted to retain as second in command of the Shadows. But he did wonder what this life force was, and why it was inside Megatron…

End of Chapter Three

---------------------------------------

Fiorla: I'm so sorry for the late chapter, my inspirations been a bit low…

Berry: She's still working on Rain in the middle of nowhere, she running out of ideas. But no worries! She won't give up on it, no way!

Fiorla: Again, I'm sorry for late updates, you probably all want to complain, but I'm trying here! I'll do my best to bring in the next chapter now that I've gotten this one done.

Miku: So until next time!


End file.
